gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendinella
Wendinella is the King's daughter from Medieval England who is about to be married by a suitor chosen by the King. History Dipper and Mabel and the Curse of the Time Pirates' Treasure!: Select Your Own Choose-Venture (Disclaimer: The following story is non-canon to the main series.) When Dipper and Mabel decided to go to the Medieval England period along with Blendin Blandin. The three was later sent to the kingdom by the knights courtesy of the King's orders. In the kingdom, the gang was stripped of their weapons and the king asked what were their goals in their kingdom. In which Dipper answered that they only wanted the keys to find the Time Pirates' Treasure. In which the King is trembled and answered that he knew about the key and he would be happy to tell more about it if they had to complete one of the three royal tasks. As Dipper, Mabel and Blendin had no other choice but to comply. The king revealed the three royal tasks that one of which they only need to accomplish: * Battle the knightly suitor. In which, the king explicitly added that he's very annoying and hates having him around his kingdom. * Slay the Dragon and return the stolen goblet. * Find the Missing Wizard in the Dungeon. As the Dipper/reader chose the first option, Mabel was unsure if Dipper did the correct answer to go with the first choice. In which Dipper answered that if everything comes to worst, he can dazzle the king with future technology and run with the key. Later, as they are in the courtyard, it was revealed that the suitor that the King mentioning about is Sir Swollsley, who is obnoxious and full of confidence. As the king sent out Dipper to challenge Sir Swollsley for the right to marry his daughter. The knight revealed the two challenges that Dipper/reader needs to choose: Play against him in a chess=As Dipper/reader chose chess. Dipper is confident to defeat Sir Swollsley with his chess prowess. However, as they sit in the chess table, Sir Swollsley removed his armored helmet and chestplate and revealed his chess-themed tattoos from his face to his chest and exclaimed that he's the "greatest chess player in mine fraternity." Dipper gulped and starts the game as he moved his white pawn. Four moves later, Dipper was defeated and Sir Swollsley won to marry the princess. While Dipper asked if he could try one of the other challenges, the King shakes his head and instead, he, Mabel and Blendin are going to the prison dungeon. Ending the Story. |-|Joust Against Him= As Dipper/reader chose Jousting, Mabel is surprised and Dipper believed that he might slipped his tongue and tries to change it to play Chess. However, it is too late as the King ordered one of his squire to strap the armor to him. Dipper had no other choice and as Dipper is now in his armored suit and rides his horse, Dipper stammered as he keep on trying to say chess. As the trumpets toots for the arrival of Sir Swollsley, he proudly flexes his arms as he tries to intimidate Dipper. The king now explains the rules of jousting — in which, whoever the two got dismounted by other, will be the victor. As the trumpet sounds for their battle. The two charges with Dipper closes his eyes as he hold the lance straight. As a large smack was heard, Dipper opens his eyes and look back to Swollsley, who is down to the ground. As Dipper celebrated his victory against Swollsley, Mabel then asked the King if they could finally grasp the key. To which the King declined and replied that Dipper should marry their daughter first... As Mabel squeals in excitement. Dipper declined being married. In which the king replied that he should marry her, find another suitor to replace him or face the consequences from him. As Dipper is in a complex situation. The reader will choose one of these choices with two following outcomes: |-|Accept the Marriage=As the reader/Dipper chose to accept the marriage. Blendin and Mabel were surprised on Dipper's decision. But Dipper told the two to be calm as he had a plan if the King just gave the key before the wedding ceremony, they'll run away. However, even before he finished discussing their plans. The King calls her daughter named Wendinella, and, to everyone, especially Dipper's surprise, Wendinella has the same looks as Wendy in the present. Including her mannerisms and tone as well. After that surprising turn of events, the King then presented the Time Key to Dipper. Which cause even more confusion on Dipper's situation. With Mabel sensing Dipper's thoughts, Mabel pulls Dipper and asked if he's going to accept the marriage fully. To which Dipper replied that this is everything he had ever wanted. Further expressing that Wendinella is basically Wendy and he would even able to study alchemy and dragons with his girl of his dreams. To which Mabel replied that they are in the Middle Ages. But Dipper ignored. As the King is waiting for Dipper's approval. Dipper looks to Wendinella as she stares lovingly back at him. But Mabel insists to not stay here. As Dipper/reader had to choose the following outcomes: |-|Find a Replacement Suitor=As Dipper convinced to find a replacement suitor for the king's daughter, Dipper grabs the time tape from Blendin's hand and pulls it. A second later, Dipper returns back accompanied with agitated Robbie to Medieval England. As the King appointed Robbie as Dipper's replacement suitor, the King revealed the princess of the castle named Wendinella, which looks exactly like Wendy, and Robbie is happy and quickly grabs a lute from a squire. As Robbie impressing Wendinella by playing the lute. Dipper realized that he should've made that choice and smack himself in the face. When Dipper was about to use the time tape. Robbie shattered the tape and orders the three to find a "blackest and gothiest" horse to groom it and they can't argue with it as Robbie is now the newly crowned King. Ending the Story. |-|Refuse to Marry the King's Daughter=As Dipper refused to marry the princess and told the King that he's twelve and has plans for the future. Which the King later orders his guards to take Dipper to the stables. Which Dipper confused what is happening and the King later added that the winner of the joust is required by law to marry someone. In which point, if Dipper did not comply to marry the King's daughter, then he'll have to comply marrying the King's donkey. As Dipper, Mabel and Blendin were being dragged away to the stables. Dipper tries to undo the choice and wanted to marry the princess. However, The King turns his back to Dipper and ignored him. In the stables, the knight introduced Dipper to Ms. Gobblesnout the donkey. And they are now legally married. Ending the Story. |-|Go through with the Marriage=Dipper/reader decided to do it. Which Mabel asked what about the treasure, Dipper replied that isn't love the greatest treasure of all or something. With Mabel had no other choice. She instead support her twin's decision and Mabel and Blendin left the Medieval Age as Wendinella and Dipper held a small private wedding ceremony in a garden somewhere in the castle. From there, Dipper experienced his first kiss, and it's everything he's ever dreamed of. As the two gazed their eyes, Dipper knows he has made the right choice. Dipper and Wendinella had a new castle in their new kingdom with fly banners emblazoned with the Pines family crest. As the two shared their moments, however, Wendinella suddenly coughed. As Dipper asked about it, Wendinella just asked that it's probably a mild plague. Dipper starts to sweat. As he knows his bad luck well enough to know that this is one of those situations where, in an ironic twist, Wendinella will probably die and leave him broken and alone. And it could be a regretful decision on his end. But in Wendinella's case, she doesn't. As the continue continued to share their very happy lives together. They rule the kingdom with grace and generosity but still make their serfs form human pyramids and wear silly tunics every Tuesday. They also go around somewhere solving strange medieval mysteries together and Wendinella encourages Dipper to use his knowledge of the future to write vague, terrifying prophecies about the twentieth century under the pseudonym Nostradamus. In the end, they live happily ever after. With a comment below the page says, "Aw, how sweet. It would've been sweeter with some Time Pirates' Treasure, though. Ending the Story. |-|Walk Away from the Altar=Dipper instead hold the time tape and says that he can't do it. Adding that Wendinella is everything he have wanted, however he belongs in his own time. And as Dipper rushes to Blendin and Mabel as the Knights are attacking him. Dipper asked Mabel to pull the tape and with that, the trio went back to the present day Gravity Falls. When the trio went back to the Mystery Shack, with Dipper still thinking about the choice he had made, Wendy suddenly walks into the Mystery Shack, wearing an old wedding dress she have found. As Dipper saw her, Dipper chokes back tears and runs outside the shack. As Wendy asked what happened to Dipper. Mabel explained about Wendinella and Dipper's chance to marry her in the Medieval Age. In which Wendy amazed that she had a time doppelganger and grossed at the same time. With Mabel still have the time tape on her hand, she asked Wendy is she want to go back in time and trade places with Wendinella, while thinking about messing up and do some pranks while they were there. Which Wendy approved and together, along with Blendin, went back in time as they pull the tape. With a comment bellow the page, it says, "To continue this story, please go out and buy the sequel to this book: Mystery Twins: The Time Sisters'Quest for the Evil Time Twin." Ending the Story. Personality Little is known to Wendinella is that she is a mellow, fun-loving woman, and get easily impressed whoever fits her as her suitor in the book. She's also has a very carefree demeanor, and a very positive person despite that she is revealed to be a little sick on her health. Appearance Wendinella has the same appearance as the original Wendy. With a very charming appearance as she wears a hairnet and a green medieval dress. However, it is not stated how old Wendinella is during the Medieval times. Relationships King The King is her father. However, it was unknown how deep their relationship were. But, her father despises her mannerisms whenever Wendinella talks in a very carefree tone when she is being introduced to Dipper as her husband. Dipper Pines When she is being introduced to Dipper by the King as his husband to marry. It seems that she quickly fell in love for him despite that they haven't even know each other very well as she tends to look to him affectionately while Dipper is deciding if he'll either stay with her or continue going with the key to find the treasure. Nonetheless, the two share common bonds each other as Dipper also wanted to continue this relationship as they share the same personality and appearance as her original crush is. Sir Swollsley Little is known to their relationship in the book. She is going to be her husband if Sir Swollsley won one of any of the challenges that the King set. Robbie Valentino After sending Robbie back to the Medieval Ages with Dipper as a replacement suitor for him. She quickly fell in love with him as he showed his talent by playing the lute to her. Even telling to him that she "...always wanted to date a musician one day." In which Robbie happy complied to this matter and became her husband and a king to their kingdom. Category:Princesses Category:A to Z Category:Non-Canon Category:Females